With the number of households having multiple television sets increasing, and many users wanting the latest and greatest video viewing services. As such, many households have multiple satellite receivers, cable set-top boxes, modems, et cetera. For in-home Internet access, each computer or Internet device has its own Internet connection. As such, each computer or Internet device includes a modem.
As an alternative, an in-home wireless local area network may be used to provide Internet access and to communicate multimedia information to multiple devices within the home. In such an in-home local area network, each computer or Internet device includes a network card to access a server. The server provides the coupling to the Internet. The in-home wireless local area network can also be used to facilitate an in-home computer network that couples a plurality of computers with one or more printers, facsimile machines, as well as to multimedia content from a digital video recorder, set-top box, broadband video system, etc.
Certain multimedia content, such as music compact disks (CDs), video cassettes and digital video disks (DVDs) are recorded with copy protection signals that are meant to prevent the multimedia content contained on these media from being copied. These copy protection mechanisms can provide challenges to the compression and encoding techniques used when this content is transmitted or stored. In many such circumstances, the copy protection must be disabled.